


Donghyuck is not bitter

by 69plswork69



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Broadway, Chenle and Kun only appear once, Donghyuck is a bitter cutie, Fluff, I know nothing about broadway js, Jeno is a good boyfriend, M/M, Na Jaemin is a Softie, Summer Camp, aquarium date, idk how to tag this, mark is the golden boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69plswork69/pseuds/69plswork69
Summary: "Tell me one person who went to theatre camp who actually succeeded in theatre?””You mean I doomed myself from the beginning? That’s harsh.”OrDonghyuck goes to see a gay Broadway play and is shocked to see that the star, Mark Lee, is none other than Minhyung from theatre camp, who accidentally broke his twelve year old heart. And- oh. oh no, he's hot.





	Donghyuck is not bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’m throwing this mess at y'all that I wrote while drunk, so I hope you can excuse any mistakes and also that the story is like moving at a weird speed. I just needed to write sumting cute to destress lmao ! ;(
> 
> Disclaimers; I know nothing about broadway, idk if u call the plays musicals or not so I just went with play instead. Think of it like hamilton style (with rapping and singing and acting) but like absolutely not hamilton? u get it? ah, it doesn’t matter lmao.  
> Also, I swear a lot. sry noy sry ;///
> 
> SO pls enjoy this mess, and if u want, come scream at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/69isasexnr)! I recently (like three days ago lmao) made an acc, and I would love to interact with u all more! 
> 
> This work was heavily inspired by [this post](https://icravestrawberryflavoureddeath.tumblr.com/post/164811239151/actor-au-promps-ill-never-write) on tumblr!  
> Thank u for reading loves <3333

”Donghyuck, come on! We can’t be late!” Jeno shouted from the door, impatient as ever.

He sighed and turned to his younger brother, ”Alright Chenle, I have to go now but I’ll be back in a few hours okay? Be nice to uncle Kun.” He said with a pointed stare, making his brother roll his eyes.

”Sure, whatever. I don’t understand why I have to have a babysitter when I’m fourteen, tho.” Chenle groaned, not looking up from his phone.

”Because in my eyes, you’re still five.”

”DONGHYUCK, WE HAVE TO GO DAMNIT!” Jeno shouted even louder this time.

”I’m coming, chill.” Donghyuck called back before turning to Kun, ”Sorry about this hyung, I’ll take a few shifts to repay you.”

”Don’t worry about it, I don’t mind. Go now, before Jeno starts breaking stuff.” Kun smiled back confidently, as if he wasn’t gonna babysit the devil reincarnated on a friday night. Donghyuck smiled gratefully and made his way to the door, making sure he didn’t forget anything. Keyes, check. Phone, check. Wallet, check. Water bottle, check. Tickets…?

”Jeno, you got the tickets right?”

”I’ve told you like a million times, yes, I have them! Hurry the fuck up, the taxi is waiting!”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind him, throwing on a jacket as they hurried down the staircase. ”We won’t be late, the show starts in like 30 mins dude. And stop swearing when Chenle is around!”

”As if Jisung isn’t teaching him worse,” Jeno snorted, pulling open the door to leave the apartment building. ”And we still have to hurry because Jaemin is going to absolutely kill us if we’re even one second late. He’s super nervous since it’s his first time in a big play like this, playing a main role and all.”

They got in the taxi, Jeno giving a small apology for the wait before giving the driver their destination. When the car started moving, Donghyuck continued their conversation. ”It’s kinda surprising though, I never imagined broadway being brave enough to have a gay couple as the mains. Who was his costar again?”

”Well, times are changing I guess.” Jeno replied, checking his watch. ”It’s Mark Lee.”

”Hmm, never heard of him.”

”Really? He’s pretty famous at the moment, apparently he raps, sings and act really good. The critics are all over him, so Jaemin feel like he’s gonna get compared to him.” Jeno said, nerves obvious in his voice.

”Well, i’ve never heard of him, but I have heard of Na Jaemin so I know for sure that he’s gonna crush it tonight. He’s never done badly, knock on wood, so I’m not worried, and neither should you! Have a little faith in you boyfriend!” Donghyuck mused, trying to lift the other’s spirit. Jeno smiled gratefully.

”You’re right. Jaemin will probably be mad if I come there and ruin his ’vibe’ with my nerves.” Donghyuck snorted at that, shaking his head at the other. They spent a few minuets in silence, checking social media and such, before Donghyuck spoke up again.

”To think that Jaemin would succeed like this, but I was the one going to fucking summer camp for theatre. And look where I ended up, in a shit hole, taking care of satan himself, with two shit jobs to support us. I’m definitely not bitter.”

Jeno took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly, ”Hey now, don’t say that. It’s not your fault that your parents are shit, and you’re a great brother to Chenle. Besides, tell me one person who went to theatre camp who actually succeeded in theatre?”

”You mean I doomed myself from the beginning? That’s harsh.” Donghyuck laughed, ”But you’re probably right though, not even genius Minhyung got fame after camp.”

”Minhyung?”

”Ah, just a kid I shared cabin with, we became totally inseparable during those weeks. I had the fattest crush on him at the time too, he was so cute and good at everything and I just… ugh, being twelve was hard dude.” Donghyuck said with a fond smile at the old memories.

”Mm, I feel that man.” Jeno nodded along. ”So what happened to him then?”

”Oh god, I have no damn clue. We tried writing each other after camp but I think he went to Canada or something, and I never got his address so we just stopped. Never heard of him after, so I’m just assuming that he became miserable as well. I was fucking devastated man, my poor heart had never been broken before.”

”Don’t be so hard on yourself, hyuck.” Jeno scolded. Donghyuck chuckled and squeezed his hand back.

”I’m just kidding, how could I be miserable with you guys in my life?” He reassured.

”That’s more like it! You can be how bitter you want later, but right now Jaemin need’s his fullsun.” Jeno patted his head with a smile. Donghyuck returned the smile in full force as the taxi pulled over in front of the theatre. Jeno paid the driver, then joined Donghyuck on the sidewalk. ”We won’t have time to say hi to him before it starts, but I’ll send a text to let him know we’re here. Can you try to find our seats?” He said, handing the tickets to Donghyuck before pulling out his phone to text his boyfriend. Donghyuck took his arm to lead him inside where he showed the tickets to the host who helpfully pointed out where they should sit. With little hardship they managed to make their way to the seats and sat down next to a couple of guys who smiled politely.

”These are great seats, did you sell your soul for the tickets?” Donghyuck asked Jeno, looking around to admire the theatre.

”Jaemin got them for us, apparently the actors have a few tickets to the premier to give to family and friends.” Jeno explained while tapping on his phone, probably trying to calm Jaemin down.

Donghyuck hummed in response, distracting himself by scrolling through his phone again. He felt a bit anxious by being squeezed in to a room with so many people, but he promised himself to not make it a big deal, but controlling his feelings is harder than it seems. It’s not like he actually got claustrophobia, but his anxiety got a lot worse when he was stressed in small spaces where he’d had a hard time leaving. Riding planes, for example, was almost fucking impossible. This was a bit more bearable, he could leave at any time and go home if he really needed to. But he didn’t want to leave, he was here to support Jaemin and he was gonna do that dammit. He took a sip from his water to calm himself down, realizing that even by thinking that he wasn’t gonna get anxious made him anxious. He didn’t fucking deserve this kind of treatment from his own damn brain.

Suddenly the lights went out and a voice was heard, telling the audience to turn their phone off during the performance etc. Jeno sent one last text before turning it off while Donghyuck put his on airplane mode. The men next to them did the same, and before they knew it the show was starting. Jaemin came on about 20 minuets in, rapping his way onto stage, preforming his heart out while expertly playing his role. Jeno clenched his armrest in excitement, trying his best to not cheer loudly any time Jaemin moved. Donghyuck observed him with a big smile, feeling extremely proud of his friend. That unfortunately didn’t stop his heartbeat to quicken at the warmth in the room, and suddenly his clothes were too tight for comfort. Donghyuck slightly pulled his collar, even though it wasn’t restricting his breathing at all. He began squirming in his seat, feeling more uncomfortable each passing minuet, but he refused to get up and leave. He was here to support Jaemin, not to have a fucking panic attack for no goddamn reason.

Jeno was too into the play to notice Donghyuck’s growing discomfort (and he didn’t want to bother him either way, he should be allowed to enjoy this) so he was left alone with his thoughts. He tried his best to concentrate on Jaemin, it’s what he deserved after all, but it became harder and harder. Fuck, he began feeling a bit nauseous and his breathing got more panicked. He knew that he wouldn’t throw up, he never did. But that’s not what his body thought, it just reacted to the false signals his bitch of a brain sent it, warning him that he had to run!!!!! why????? no idea, but something is dangerous!!!!! Fucking hell. Yeah no, this is not working. Abort. Abort!!

Donghyuck began slowly moving so that he could leave, but right as he was about to stand the crowd went wild. He was startled by the outburst, so he stayed in his seat and turned his eyes towards the scene. Another person had entered the stage, a man with jet-black hair and a stage presence Donghyuck had never seen before. Suddenly all anxious thoughts were miles away as he was drawn in by the man’s performance, singing with a comforting voice to abruptly change the setting by rapping. Who the hell was this guy?

”It’s that guy I told you about, Mark Lee!” Jeno whispered excitedly, almost jumping out of his seat. Donghyuck nodded in understanding, not taking his eyes of the man. He was kinda cute, but at the same time hot? He couldn’t explain it, maybe the way he preformed his role so passionately made him incredibly attractive, even though Donghyuck could only see half of his face. If only one half was that handsome, then that would mean he had to be twice as handsome right? It was simple math, 100% handsome half + 100% handsome half = 200% handsome whole! obviously. Now if he could just… face the audience… ah! He’s turning! Finall-

Donghyuck is sure that his brain stopped working for a few seconds, not comprehending the information his eyes were sending. He grips Jeno’s arm hard, both to gain his attention and to ground himself. Jeno send’s him a questioning look, thinking that he might’ve began to panic or something.

”Are you o-”

”You know how I said that Minhyung from camp probably failed like me?” Donghyuck interrupted Jeno, both whispering.

”Uh, yeah? Wh-”

”Turns out I was wrong.” Donghyuck breathed, ”Turns out Canada changes a man. More specifically his name.”

”What do you mean?” Jeno whispered confused, wincing a little at how hard his wrist was being squeezed. Donghyuck removed his eyes from the captivating man on stage to look his friend in the eyes.

”Minhyung is Mark Lee. Mark Lee is Lee Minhyung.”

 

* * *

 

 

The crowd went wild after the last scene. It had been amazing, Donghyuck had to agree on that, even though he’d mostly paid attention to one Mark Lee. After he’d realized that his childhood crush was right in front of him, living his dream, he couldn’t concentrate on anything else, not even the fact that he’d almost had a panic attack just seconds before. The rest of the play had gone by without problem so he felt quite proud of himself, even if it was because of Minhyung. Minhyung? Mark? Mr. Lee? Ah, whatever.

Donghyuck and Jeno stood up, screaming and applauding wildly as Jaemin looked their way. He smiled brightly at them before bowing to the crowd. Beside him, holding his hand, stood Mark who also had a brilliant smile on his lips looked out in the crowd. His eyes passed Donghyuck for a second, making his heart skip a beat, but he continued on too look somewhere next to him. The guys who had their seats beside Donghyuck began shouting and making gestures, which Mark rolled his eyes at but still smiled happily. Ah, Donghyuck had been right, he was cute. Still cute. Minhyung had been very cute as well, but in a childlike way. Mark though, he was like… hot-cute. Hute? Hote? Cot? Oh my god, brain, it doesn’t fucking matter! He was hot and cute. Leave it at that.

When the actors left the stage and the lights turned back on, Jeno quickly grabbed his things. ”Come on, Jaemin said that we should come backstage after the performance.”

Donghyuck hastly followed him, making their way out to find a staff member who Jaemin had said would lead them to him. Donghyuck couldn’t really concentrate on anything other than not losing Jeno in the crowd, because he suddenly realized that there was a big chance that Mark Lee would be there. Mark Lee, who just fucking happened to be Lee Minhyung. _The_ Minhyung, who like accidentally broke his heart at twelve and now is living _Donghyuck’s_ dream, while he himself is fucking stuck as a night guard at an aquarium (he didn’t hate the job, but he hated working nights) and as a cashier at a grocery store. Great, now he turned bitter instead of feeling nervous. Stop being a bitter bitch, holy hell, you’re supposed to be Jaemin’s haechan now! Fullsun!!!

”Jeno, Haechan!” Jaemin came running, holding flowers. He gave them both a big hug, kissing their cheeks in happiness.

”You were amazing, babe! I can’t believe my future husband is the only actor in the world?” Jeno said making Jaemin laugh and kissed him.

”Thank you both for coming, shit, I was so so so nervous.” Jaemin said with a smile, eyes watery with emotions. He brought in Jeno and Donghyuck for a group hug, squeezing hard. ”Really, thank you.”

”Of course, anytime Nana! You seriously were incredible!” Donghyuck smiled and squeezed back. After a few moments they let go, Jaemin drying some happy tears. He turned to scan through the mass of people before waving to someone to come over.

”Oh by the way, you have to meet my costar. I’m sure you’ve both heard of Mark Lee?” Jaemin introduced as the man himself appeared beside him, giving a small side hug and congratulating him, before turning to face Jeno. All the while, Donghyuck almost started hyperventilating, feeling the need to run.

”Hi, I’m Mark. You must be Jeno, I’ve hear a lot about you. And then you must be Haecha-” Mark stopped in his sentence when their eyes met, recognition showing in his eyes. Donghyuck smiled, happy that he’s not the only one who was shocked by seeing the other.

”Hello Mark. Or, should I say Minhyung?”

”Do-Donghyuck? Wha- Bu- Haechan?” Mark stuttered out, looking from him to Jaemin, then back to him again.

”It’s just a nickname Jaemin got for me. I’m still Donghyuck. But you, you’re Mark Lee all of a sudden!”

”You two know each other?” Jaemin asked, also confused by the situation.

”Well kind of,” Donghyuck began, ”I knew him as Minhyung from theatre camp, but that was nine years ago.” He smiled at Mark who stood stunned, not knowing how to process what was going on.

”I’m- I can’t- Holy shit, I never thought I would see you again!” Mark breathed out when got to it again, reaching out to hug him. ”And to see you here, I- I can’t believe it.”

Donghyuck returned the hug with a smile, a familiar comfort mixed with nerves taking over him. In the background he could see how Jeno and Jaemin sneakily moved away from them with suspiciously mischievous looks. Idiots.

”I’m happy to see you to, Minhyungie. I can’t believe you fulfilled your dream! That’s amazing!” Donghyuck smiled when they released. Mark smiled bashfully, hand coming up to rub his neck, a habit that he had even back then. Cute.

”Ah, thank you. Yeah, Canada did me good, I guess.” He said, chuckling. ”But hey, what about you? If I remember correctly, you had the most angelic voice. Where can I see you preform?” He smiled innocently. Donghyuck smiled dimmed a bit, but he forced it up again. No need to be bitter. Minhyung didn't need a bitter bitch complaining now, on this happy day.

”In the shower, probably? I… Not everyone can succeed, Mr. Mark Lee. Some of us had to, um, give up on that dream.” Dammit Donghyuck, that was bitter as hell! What the fuck mouth!!

Mark’s smile dropped, ”Oh, no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

”I know, I know, don’t worry. You couldn’t have known either way. It's totally fine!”

”I guess, but still… I’m sorry, with your voice I was sure that you’d be famous way before me.” Mark said with sincere eyes, making Donghyuck blush.

”O-oh, thank you…”

”Hey, by the way, I always wanted to apologize to you.” Mark said, a bit cheerier. Donghyuck looked up in confusion.

”Apologize? What for?”

”For not writing back. When I moved to Canada, thirteen year old me had the stupid thought that it would be impossible to keep contact with that distance. I really regret it.”

Donghyuck snorted at that. ”Oh, Minhyungie. I’m sure twelve year old me is very thankful, his broken heart can finally heal.”

”Broken heart…?” Mark repeated, confused but also a bit flushed. Fucking hell, Donghyuck got one dumb ass mouth. Why did he just reveal that? Idiot. Fucking moron.

”Oh man,” Donghyuck laughed awkwardly, ”Let’s just say that I had a small crush on you. No wait, on Minhyung, not you, because you are Mark.” That made Mark laugh, still a bit blushy and cute.

”Glad to know I wasn’t alone.” Donghyuck’s eyes widened comically,

”No fucking way. You mean to tell me that _the_ Mark Lee had a crush on little me?”

”Hey now, that was Minhyung. I became Mark at sixteen!” Mark defended himself, but he didn’t deny the crush allegation.

Donghyuck felt his stomach do summersaults for some reason. ’ _Hey brain? We don’t have a crush on him anymore. This was nine years ago, not right now, okay? Sure, he might be cute, and hot, and nice, and cute, and he had a crush on us, and- NO! Stop right there. We do NOT have a crush. We don’t. Stop._

”Hey, I need to get going, my friend's are over there waiting," He nodded over to a group of guys, oh, those where the once who had their seats next to him! "But… Would it be weird if I asked for your number?” Mark asked, a nervous smile on his lips. Cute. _Shut up, brain._

”Yeah, no, of course! I’d love to catch up again!” Donghyuck said, maybe a bit too excited. Mark didn’t seem to find it weird though as his smile went from nervous to blinding. _Shit._

 

* * *

 

 

> **_Unknown Number_ **
> 
> Hey it’s Mark :-)

 

 

> _**Fullsun** _
> 
> hello minhyungie!

 

 

> _**Mr Lee Mark Minhyung** _
> 
> Dude, just use Mark, Minhyung is dead since long ;-(

 

 

> _**Fullsun** _
> 
> over my dead body, lee.

 

 

> _**Mr Lee Mark Minhyung** _
> 
> :-(
> 
> By the way, do you wanna like hang out tomorrow?
> 
> Or something haha

 

 

> _**Fullsun** _
> 
> i would love too, but i have work :(
> 
>  
> 
> _**Mr Lee Mark Minhyung** _
> 
> Oh, I see
> 
> It’s fine!
> 
> We can meet some other time!

 

> **_Fullsun_ **
> 
> yeah of course!
> 
> actually, if you want you could come by and hang out at work?
> 
> if you want!
> 
> i work as a night guard at an aquarium
> 
> so It’s very cosy hanging out with all the fishes lol
> 
> only if you want tho!

 

> _**Mr Lee Mark Minhyung** _
> 
> I would love to!
> 
> Is that okay though?

 

> **_Fullsun_ **
> 
> yeah it’s cool, i bring jeno and jaemin all the time

 

> _**Mr Lee Mark Minhyung** _
> 
> Okay cool!
> 
> :-)

 

> _**Fullsun** _
> 
> :)

* * *

 

 

”-And this one is Monster-truck. She’s my favorite!” Donghyuck pointed at stingray that was floating by, looking like it was almost flying. Mark giggled cutely.

”How do you tell them apart? They all look alike!”

”You learn after awhile. Monster-truck is very sociable, she always greets me when I start my shift. Walnut though, he’s shy and tries to hide, usually behind that rock over there.” Donghyuck explained. Mark nodded in interest, as if Donghyuck was actually making any sense at all. Jeno and Jaemin always thought he was kinda crazy with all this, saying that all the times working nights had messed with his brain. Mark though, listened and repeated, said hello to each animal and didn’t make fun of him.

They had sat down on a bench in front of the largest aquarium, observing the different sharks and fishes that was swimming around peacefully. They had spent the early night walking around and talking about old memories, what happened after camp and such. It had been surprisingly easy to fall back as friends after being separated for so long. For Donghyuck, the friendship wasn’t the only thing that returned. His crush did as well. It was almost too easy to fall for Mark Lee. He was a total sweetheart. And it did absolutely no good to Donghyuck’s poor heart that was skipping beats like it was fucking jumping rope or some shit. And it totally didn’t help that it felt like Mark was flirting half of the time.

”Hey, sorry about having to hang out here instead of doing something… like fun?” Donghyuck said, breaking their comfortable silence. Mark turned his head to look at him, reaching out to almost touch his hand.

”Don’t apologize, I had a great time! This was much better than going to a lame cafe or something. Your company is the most important anyways.” He smiled. Donghyuck blushed at his words, like come on, is that _not_ flirting???

”Thanks I guess. But I promise that we’ll do something actually fun next time. Wouldn’t want _the_ Mark Lee to think that I’m a bore.”

”I would never!” Mark laughed, pretending to be offended. They giggled together for a moment, turning back to look at the fishes. ”And don’t worry,” He began after a few minuets of silence, ”I’ll take you out to dinner next time. You know, as a ’sorry’ for breaking your heart. Or something”

Donghyuck’s heart did another summersault. Okay, _that_ had to be flirting. He suddenly felt kind of brave so he asked, ”Are you asking me on a date, Minhyungie?”

Mark blushed furiously, but he didn’t bulge. ”No, but Mark is. Would you accept him, even if he’s not Minhyung?”

Donghyuck pretended to think for a moment, ”Hmm, well, I guess there’s no reason to let you try to live up to Lee Minhyung’s standard.” Mark smiled with relief, fingers twitching to close the distance. Donghyuck saved him the trouble and reached out himself, fingers lightly toughing each other’s.

”You do know that my schedule is very full though, right? I have work almost every day and night, and then I have to take care of Chenle, and-” Donghyuck said, feeling a little guilty that it would be almost impossible to actually go out on a date, but Mark interrupted him by taking his hand in his own and squeezed it slightly.

”It’s okay. I can wait. I’ve waited nine years, I can wait a few more nights, I think.”

”You have _not_ waited nine years Mark Lee, don’t fool yourself.” Donghyuck snorted out, still blushing hard. He must look like a tomato by now, but it didn’t stop Mark from watching him with heart filled eyes.

”Maybe not, but it sure feel like it the moment I saw you.”

 _Damn_ , having a crush felt like… _fucking shit_ , to be totally honest. Like calm down for one second, heart. You’re going to accidentally jump out if you keep doing parkour inside there. And you can’t do that yet, you’ve got a date to go on first.

A date, with _the_ Mark Lee.

A date with Lee Minhyung.

How are we feeling, twelve year old Donghyuck?

_kjsdvhaksdjfaldkfjbhskl_

Yeah, I figured. Same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
